


Open The Windows Wide

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne pointed directly into Arthur's stunned face. "I'm not losing you in books and files and crap like that. You need to relax for <i>one night.</i> I promise you, you'll feel better afterward and can concentrate better."</p><p>For the prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9742.html?thread=19810830#t19810830">Ariadne and Eames insist that he take an evening just for himself to unwind, and when Arthur doesn't really listen all that well, Ariadne and Eames intervene and make sure he relaxes.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Open The Windows Wide

"You need to relax."

Arthur snorted and reached for yet another file folder, though how he could tell what was in it was anyone's guess. There were easily fifty separate manila folders in four different colors on his desk, none of them labeled. His beloved Moleskine had tags in it that were color coded, and he hadn't even come out of the office for dinner. This was going to be a tough job, as the subject was trained in dream security and had some real life training in judo and tae kwon do, which would likely made for highly militarized and lethal projections. The subject also had enough real world security around his person to make an extraction extremely difficult, so Arthur was slowly going out of his mind trying to plan out the job to the last second.

"Darling," Eames said, trying a different tactic. "You're worrying Ariadne. You know how she frets."

"That will be done when the job is, then," Arthur replied in clipped tones. His shoulders were hunched; he was likely remembering the last difficult job that Ariadne had gone under for. She had been groped by the subject's projections and almost maliciously taunted, as she looked exactly like his ex-girlfriend. It had served as a good distraction to get the job done, but Arthur had beat himself up for days afterward, apologizing to her profusely and begging her to forgive him for not realizing that the subject would have been a vindictive bastard.

"Okay, that's _it,"_ Eames said, yanking the pen out of Arthur's hand and snapping the folder shut. "Ari, love, we're kidnapping Arthur."

"About fucking time," Ariadne said in relief, running into the office of the apartment the three of them shared. She pointed directly into Arthur's stunned face. "I'm not losing you in books and files and crap like that. You need to relax for _one night._ I promise you, you'll feel better afterward and can concentrate better."

"Look, someone needs to get this stuff done, and neither of you are prepared to do the research necessary..."

"As sexy as you are when you wax polysyllabic," Eames began, clamping a hand over Arthur's mouth, "you're sexier when you stop frowning and growling at the lot of us. I swear, Yusuf's about ready to slip a sedative into your coffee, and I'm almost about to let him."

"Just one night to relax, Arthur," Ariadne said, running her hands along Arthur's chest. She gave him a soft smile. "For me?"

Arthur sighed and peeled Eames' hand from his mouth. "For you, then," he said quietly.

Eames snickered as Arthur left the room. "Dirty pool, love," he said to Ariadne with an admiring glance.

"I'm in a relationship with two thieves. Did you really think I wouldn't pick up a few tricks?" she said, sashaying out of the room after Arthur.

He leered at her playfully. "You've definitely developed a few of your own."

This was going to be _fun._

***

Ariadne had Arthur lie down on his back on the plush rug of the den. She was wearing a little summer dress and nothing underneath, something Eames approved of heartily. She ran her hands along Arthur's chest slowly. "Undo the buttons," she told Eames, locking eyes with his. Eames grinned at her and did so slowly, teasingly. Ariadne let her hands trail down to Arthur's waist and attacked the button and zipper to his slacks. He made a confused noise, and Ariadne moved her hands back up his chest, pushing the sides of his shirt apart. She ran her fingernails lightly along his bared skin. "You are getting a massage, Arthur. You're wound so tight I'm afraid you're going to snap."

"I'll be just fine," he protested as Eames tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. "Hey! You'll rip it."

"Then just take it off, darling," Eames replied with a grin. Grumbling, Arthur did so. "There now, that wasn't so hard to do, was it?"

Arthur flipped him off, just to be spiteful, but it only made Eames laugh and Ariadne push him back down to the floor. She moved her hands over his chest and shoulders slowly, letting Eames massage Arthur's legs. "You need to relax, Arthur," Ariadne said in a soft voice. "You don't sleep enough, you're living on caffeine and junk food, and I worry." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "So tonight is all about you. Just lay there and enjoy it, okay?"

"Someone has to make sure you're safe."

Ariadne wagged her finger playfully in front of him. "And my job is to make sure _you're_ safe."

Eames grinned when Arthur gave a soft groan as he worked out a kink in his calf muscle. "That was pretty tight, darling," Eames said. "Think I can make you groan by touching you elsewhere?" he teased.

Ariadne moved to better reach his shoulders, dropping little kisses along his forehead as she moved. "Just close your eyes, Arthur," she murmured softly, fingers sliding gently across his skin. "Relax, feel us touching you. You can let yourself feel good every once in a while, you know," she said, a teasing lilt to her voice. Arthur couldn't help but smile in response, and he forcibly let his shoulders relax into her touch. "There you go. Perfect."

Arthur sighed a little as they worked the knots out of his muscles. He hadn't even realized he was wound so tight. He had simply thrown himself even harder into the work, becoming more and more frustrated when he couldn't concentrate. Ariadne brushed her lips across his, and he reached up to hold here, kissing her softly. His fingers tangled in her hair, and she slid her tongue into his mouth. Her touch was gentle and tender, telling him without words how much she loved him. Eames' hands reached Arthur's upper thighs, and he leaned down to press his lips against Arthur's abdomen. "Not so bad to relax, yeah?"

Whatever he was going to say was choked off as Eames took him into his mouth. He made a desperate sounding noise as Eames started to work his tongue up and down the length of Arthur's cock. Ariadne kissed him again, one of her hands cupping his face and the other smoothing back his hair. Arthur slid a hand along her arm until he could tease her breast through her dress. He was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. He rolled the nipple between his fingers, pinching it a little when Eames sucked on him a little harder or ran his tongue along a particularly sensitive spot. Arthur dragged his hand down from her breast to lift up the skirt of her dress. There was nothing underneath it, so he found the juncture of her thighs easily. She was already wet, moaning when he dragged his fingers along the folds there. She made a soft satisfied sound, especially when he started tracing her clit.

When Ariadne came with a soft cry, her fingers tightening in Arthur's hair and her face tucked against his neck, Eames let go of Arthur and sat back on his haunches. "Feeling any better, darling?" he asked, trailing his fingers along Arthur's stomach.

"A little," he replied, his voice somewhat hoarse.

"What do you need, then?" Eames asked in a wheedling tone, continuing his slow strokes along Arthur's torso. Ariadne took the opportunity to lean down and feather kisses along Arthur's chest. Arthur sucked in a ragged breath as Ariadne took him into her mouth, continuing where Eames left off. Eames grinned and moved to cup Arthur's face in his hands. "More of that, then? Hm?"

"God, yeah," Arthur groaned, canting his hips toward Ariadne's mouth and turning his face toward Eames.

Eames kissed him, slow and languorous, refusing to be hurried by Arthur's almost frantic movements. Ariadne was working him to fever pitch, his breaths inside of Eames' mouth coming in short pants. He came abruptly, Ariadne swallowing his seed before leaning back with a smirk on her face. "I don't think we're done yet, do you?"

"Ariadne," Arthur groaned. He watched her get up and look around for lube, the skirt of her dress swishing invitingly around her legs.

Eames slid his hands down Arthur's chest. "I think it's my turn to get you to come, isn't it?" he murmured invitingly into Arthur's ear. He took the lube from Ariadne and poured a generous amount over his fingers. "I want to hear you sobbing with how much you want it. I want to have you begging for me to let you come." He started sliding his fingers into Arthur, first one, then two. He set up a slow rhythm as Ariadne moved to curl up around his head, stroking his chest and shoulders. "I want you to beg me for it, darling," he growled, moving so that he could whisper into Arthur's ear. "You know how you like it. I'm going to enjoy fucking you hard and fast, making you come so hard you can't see straight. I'm especially going to enjoy the both of us fucking you at once. Would you like that, love?" he asked, looking up at Ariadne, who was kissing Arthur's temple. "Arthur would _have_ to relax, then."

Ariadne giggled. "That is the point of this exercise, after all," she said with a smile.

"Oh, God, yes. Yes," Arthur groaned, arching into their touch, his eyes sliding closed.

"How bad do you want it, honey?" Ariadne asked, sliding down to take his earlobe between her teeth.

"God, Eames, _fuck,"_ Arthur ground out as Eames slid another finger inside of him. "I want it so bad."

Ariadne slid her hand down his chest to stroke his cock gently. "We'll make it all right," she said into his ear. Arthur reached out and grasped her hip, his hand pulling at her dress. Ariadne smiled against his cheek. "Just let go. Let us take care of you."

"You need it harder, don't you?" Eames growled, picking up speed. "You're still pretty coherent there, darling."

"He needs you inside him," Ariadne said, her voice low and husky. "And my hand on him to get him going again."

"Naughty little voyeur, aren't you?" Eames asked approvingly.

"It's a beautiful thing to watch," Ariadne replied as Arthur groaned in response to the way Eames moved his fingers. "Go on. It'll drive him wild."

More lube and Eames slid slowly inside of Arthur. Thighs spread wide and trembling, Arthur groaned and pulled at Ariadne's hip. He slid his fingers inside her slicked heat, thumb at her clit. Ariadne gasped and tightened her grip on his cock. She shifted position to make it easier for him to slide his fingers inside of her. "I want to taste you," he gasped, moving his fingers restlessly inside of her. He groaned as Eames grasped his hips and tilted them, changing the angle of his thrusts. Ariadne whimpered, tightening around his fingers. "More," Arthur whimpered softly, shifting his hips to make Eames drive even deeper inside of him. "I need more."

Eames moved harder and faster as Ariadne cried out. Limbs loose and trembling, she moved to straddle Arthur's head. She faced Eames, taking Arthur's cock in hand again. Arthur traced her slick folds with his tongue, his breath hitching as Eames pumped into Arthur and hit the sweet spot on the other side of his prostate. "Good as he feels," Ariadne gasped, "go harder," she told Eames. Arthur slid his tongue into her slit at those words, and she whimpered softly. "Just like that," she whispered, though she didn't know if that was directed toward Eames or Arthur.

Honestly, it really didn't matter.

Arthur came again with a hoarse shout, spilling over Ariadne's hand. His entire body tightened, making Eames grasp Arthur's hips in a punishing grip as he came with a grunt. For an infinite moment, they stayed there, struggling for breath. Slowly, they disentangled their limbs and tried to move.

Smiling crookedly, Arthur struggled into a sitting position. "Thanks. I guess I needed that."

Ariadne leaned back on her haunches and smiled sweetly at Arthur. "Did you really think that was it?" Arthur gave her a dazed look. "Oh, no. You've been really tense for a while. We've got to make sure you're absolutely loose and boneless." She gently pushed Arthur to lie down on his back. "Ready for round three?"

Laughing, Arthur watched Ariadne take the dress off and lean down to feather kisses across his chest and belly again. Eames curled up beside him, playing with his hair. He didn't know whatever he had done to deserve the two of them in his life, but he was absolutely grateful. "No sleep for me tonight, then?"

"Not unless you're so exhausted you pass out, darling," Eames murmured in his ear. "Any objections to that?"

Arthur gave himself over to them. "None at all."

"Perfect," Ariadne said with a smile. "I have plans for you."

He couldn't wait. The files in his office were much less important than the two of them.

The End


End file.
